Every Time It Rains
by sprinkledwithpearls
Summary: 13 truths that Fred Weasley never had the chance to tell. Post Deathly Hallows. Oneshot.


Every Time It Rains: 

_13 Truths that Fred Weasley Never Had the Chance to Tell_

_by: _**sprinkledwithpearls**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of Harry Potter. I am not.**

**author's note: The story is just what the subtitle implies. It is my first Harry Potter fic, so don't be too hard on me. I hope you enjoy. I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

**i. **At a young age, Fred was terrified of thunderstorms. George had teased him about, and Fred had laughed, trying to be brave. The only person who could comfort him and help him forget his fears was Percy.

**ii.** When he was in his first year at Hogwarts, he had been incredibly nervous during the Sorting. Fears had tumbled through his head, the most prominent being that he wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor… or that George wouldn't. The moment the ratty hat had touched his head and screamed "Gryffindor!" he'd grinned and sat down, telling some joke to a proud Percy. For a split second, he had wished that George would be placed in another house, as a change… but that was just for a second, and he had applauded louder than anyone when George was placed in Gryffindor.

**iii.** The summer before his second year, when Fred was with his family in Diagon Alley, he had almost asked his parents for an owl. As they passed Eeylops' Owl Emporium, he'd spotted a striking black owl in the window, with red streaks on his head. He had wanted that owl more badly than anything, at the time. But he kept his mouth shut. He knew his parents couldn't afford it.

**iv.** During his second year, he and George had played an amazing prank on Lee Jordan that everyone in the Gryffindor common room was talking about. He had heard George telling all of their friends that it was him who'd come up with the brilliant joke, not Fred. Fred was the one who had come up with it, but he let George have his fame and pretended like he didn't hear.

**v.** Weeks later, George confessed that he had taken his brothers' credit. Fred just smiled and forgave him, acting like he'd never known a thing.

**vi.** Following that incident, he decided to become more outspoken, and eventually became even more blunt than his brother. When George asked what his reason for change was, he just shrugged and joked, "It's time the Weasley twins are both known as, 'The Loud One'."

**vii. **Fred could've sworn that George had been jealous when he had asked Angelina Johnson to go to the Yule Ball with him. And he almost called it off, just so George would be able to go with her. _Almost._

**viii.** After Percy went to work at the Ministry, Fred thought of him every time it rained. He would never admit the fact that he still got a bit frightened at the sound of thunder, and secretly yearned for Percy's comfort.

**ix.** When Ron was named a prefect, he was a little jealous, at first. He teased Ron just so he would forget his jealousy. Days later, his jealousy was long forgotten, but he still felt bad about teasing Ron on his accomplishment.

**x.** One time he had walked in on Harry and Ginny kissing. He had quietly left the room, and then told George about it and joked about the two lovebirds. But he secretly thought that they were perfect for each other, and promised himself that he would someday see them married.

**xi.** Though he had teased George a countless number of times about it, one of his favorite characteristics of his brother became the fact that he had a missing ear. When he cocked his head to the side to listen, his left ear up and attentive, Fred always smiled. He smiled not because it was humorous, but because he was proud of his brother. He was proud of how brave George was, and proud to be his twin.

**xii.** Fred's last thoughts before he died had been about Percy. He was thinking about how Percy had made a joke earlier, and how he had finally returned to the family… how happy he was that he and Perce would finally get to have a true relationship.

**xiii.** Fred had died smiling, with his newfound respect for Percy in mind.

* * *

**author's note: I did not come up the "thirteen truths" idea. **cupid-painted-blind **is the author of a few lists in this format, and I credit her for the inspiration of this fic.  
Thank you.**


End file.
